Rebellion
by Dewfrost97
Summary: What if the Disciple and the Signless had a daughter? (My OC is the main character in the story)
1. Chapter 1

A young troll (of around six sweeps) sits in a crowd, alone. Her mother, the Disciple, is off somewhere, and she is alone in a hostile crowd of trolls. They're all looking at something up ahead, but the troll cannot see much, only a few inches of fabric here, a few blood stains there, its all very strange.

Suddenly, the young troll realizes what's happening. Up ahead, her father, the Signless, is being publicly tortured and executed. Knowing that something's wrong, she pushes through the crowd of trolls, receiving glares.

The young troll arrives at the stage (I guess). Her father is hoisted up into the air, being hung by his wrists as they beat him to death. Nearby, a large purple troll who she suspects to be the Grand Highblood oversees the ordeal. This angers the young troll, and she climbs up on the stage to give him a piece of her mind.

"!?Who do you think you are, beating up my father like that" Her manner of speaking is different, and so is she. Meanwhile, the Grand Highblood is astonished. Being berated by a little brat? Unthinkable!

" LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE WORM. i can't stand accidents like you, so get out of my sight before i have you hung up there with that traitor." Accident. That hurt, and he knows it, what with that smirk on his face.

The young troll gets up in his face.

".Go"

"Fill"

"A"

She leans in close.

"_Bucket"_ That did it.

Before he can order the E%ecutor to do anything, the young troll dashes towards the nearest hiding place, which just happens to be a forest nearby. Turning around, she gets a last glimpse of her father, the last thing she loves, now that her mother has abandoned her.

You are alone, hungry, and tired. You've been running through the woods for a while, escaping the Grand Highblood and his minions. Thankfully, he assumed that you had no means of defending yourself, so he hasn't sent anyone after you. Your father is dead, your mother is gone, and you really are an accident. You have named yourself the Accident because it will remind you of what the Grand Highblood said and will give you incentive to fight.

You are tired, and need to asses your condition and surroundings. Sitting down, you accidentally cut yourself on a rock. You've never bled before, and are eager to see what your blood color is. Maybe it's purple, and you are of higher blood than the Grand Highblood himself! Looking down, you don't see any purple blood, only a very light cyan. Darn.

Taking off your robes (not bathrobes you dingus), you tear a bandage for your hand. The bleeding stops quickly, which is good because now there are less creepy crawlies attracted to you. Now poses the problem of survival. You have no idea how to survive in the wilderness, but how hard can it be?

Pretty hard, because an hour later, you still have no food, water, or shelter, just a pile of sticks that could be used for fire or shelter. Then again, you don't really need shelter because you learned a long time ago that you are immune to cold. Heck, you love the cold! The ice powers you were born with and your wits are plenty to survive with. If anything comes near, you'll just bite it and send ice running through their veins. Yeah, that'll work. In the meantime, you probably should find a cave of some sorts to protect you from the elements anyway.

You find a cave, seemingly empty. Just in time, too, because it's starting to get dark. Very dark. It's co dark that you can't even see anymore! Better get a fire started. Just one problem. You have no way of starting a fire. Without a fire, anything could be lurking in the darkness, waiting to grab you! What a reassuring thought.

Doing the best you can, you rub rocks against the floor, resulting in a spark that lights the twigs. Now we're rolling! Using your knowledge of fires, you arrange the sticks so the fire will burn brighter. Now, you almost have a good fire going, but you need a bit more wood.

Snatching up one of the burning twigs, you head outside of the cave. It's pitch black, and you can't see anything outside of the small glow produced by the twig, which is starting to go out. rushing for some wood, you grab the nearest log. It's a bit large, but it'll do.

Running back into the sanctuary of your cave, you carefully place the log onto the fire. It catches and immediately lights up the rest of the cave with it's flames. Now, you don't have to worry about being eaten!

Unfortunately, it's too dark to find some food. You'll have to go hungry tonight. Laying down your robes, you crawl on top of them and use them as a makeshift bed.

"...Goodnight" You whisper to nobody, wishing you had a lusus. This is the worst day ever, but at least it's over.

You close your eyes and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You are a servant to the Grand Highblood. Your duty is to carry out his every whim, and unfortunately, that means traipsing through a forest after a little girl who "disrespected" him. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but he now does, considering the fact that the little girl in question just happened to be a threat. Or so he says.

Anyways, you've been looking through these blasted woods for days, and haven't seen heads or tails of the little girl. Maybe she already died, and this whole ordeal was pointless. That's probably what happened. You bet she got lost from her little shelter in this darn fog that makes it impossible to see more than three feet in front of you. Great.

* * *

You are the Accident. Having awoken to the sound of twigs snapping under a clumsy foot, you immediately know that your luck has run out. For the past few days, any pursuers have been thrown off your trail by the fog that has settled in. What they don't know is that YOU were the one who created the fog. Now the jerks are lost, with no hope of finding their way out of this forest. Serves 'em right.

There's just one problem: you can't figure out how to make the fog go away, either. You're just as lost as they are, except you have a cave for shelter and they don't.

Unfortunately, you wouldn't have woken up for a few more hours if you hadn't heard the footsteps. The footsteps which mean imminent death, or at least capture. The footsteps have stopped for now, but when they start up again, you'll be ready. Ready to kill.

* * *

Still searching through the forest. You walk a few more steps, then stop to take a break. Searching is hard work, after all, and you're sure the Grand Highblood wont mind.

As you sit down, you notice the carcass of a small mouse. Which wouldn't be odd, considering that you're in the wilderness, but the mouse is frozen solid. Looking around, you notice a few more frozen creatures. Does this mean that your quarry is nearby? You hope so, but before you can poke around some more, you hear a rustling from the tree next to you.

Getting up to investigate, you look up in the branches. Nothing out of the ordinary, but you can't actually see very high up the tree because of this fog. Peeking upwards, you still wait for something to come into view. And it does. Very quickly. Falling out of the tree. And onto your face.

* * *

Hah! The idiot didn't even think that YOU were in the tree! In fact, he'll never think anything is in a tree again, because you are latched onto his face, clawing and biting.

He falls to the ground from your momentum and the element of surprise. You have to dispatch him quickly, or others might come running from his screams of pain.

As the troll scrambles to his feet, you take the brief second to slip out the icicles you had concealed in your sleeves. Now, he knows you're armed, which doesn't matter as you have stabbed them both into his eye sockets before he can blink.

His orange blood showers down everywhere as you pull the icicles out. He has started to nurture his poor eyes, but you stab him in the chest and walk away, leaving him to bleed to death or be eaten. No regrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: THE ACCIDENT DID NOT KILL THE SUMMONER. I WILL TELL YOU IF SHE KILLS A MAJOR CHARACTER OR NOT**

* * *

****It's been a couple of days since you killed that troll. You feel kinda bad, but the guilt is patted down by the fact that he had some sweet loot on him! No more using icicles, you have actual daggers now! Also, some sort of bag, but you can't figure out how to open it, so you'll just leave it alone for now. In the meantime, you have to figure out a way to keep intruders out and find a source of water.

Heading out, you make sure to put out the fire and cover your footprints. Wouldn't want anyone to find the way to your cave! Of course, it is pretty well hidden anyway, so you shouldn't have any trouble with them finding it.

Speaking of finding it, how DID that troll figure it out? Was it your smell or something? You don't know. You just hunt around for water, setting up the occasional trap along the way. So far, you're doing pretty good! As long as the Grand Highblood's minions don't find you, you could have a pretty sweet setup out here. Ah well, back to finding water. At least the fog has died down enough to walk three feet without falling.

* * *

You are the poor troll with the task of informing the Grand Highblood of the fact that one of his servants has not returned from the search party for the little disrespectful troll. Man, you are really starting to hate that brat. She's kind of a big deal now, since no troll has seen heads or tails of her in weeks. You're pretty sure she killed the troll who didn't return. Either that, or it was food poisoning. Nobody is sure, but the icicles found lodged in his eye sockets are pretty convincing. Where did she get the icicles, anyway?

Running into the Grand Highblood's throne room, you prepare yourself to bring the bad news.

"WHAT IS IT, RUNT? tell me now!"

"welL, thE littlE girL haS murdereD onE oF youR servantS. thE bodY waS founD witH hiS eyeS gougeD ouT."

He starts to fume. You'd better get out of there, before he takes out his anger on you. Not soon enough, because he lashes out, effectively smashing your skull in with his juggalo. Worst. Job. Ever.

* * *

Well, now that the traps are set up and the water source is found, you have some time to sit back and relax. Which is much needed, because eating raw mice and birds isn't very relaxing. It isn't very fun at all.

Kicking your feet up onto a rock, you think about how nice it would be to have some pie right now. at that same moment, a pie falls in front of the cave mouth and onto the floor in front of you. That's strange.

Walking out of the cave, you look up. It's still hard to see, but you manage to manipulate the fog enough to see a black silhouette floating on the top of the cave. It flits away.

Racing after it, you corner it against some rocks. The figure turns toward you and steps forward. It's a boy. So much for relaxing.


End file.
